


Baby It's (Not) Cold Outside

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, quick tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “Stop wiggling. I’m freezing.”In which Petra deals with her cold girlfriend.





	Baby It's (Not) Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'll write something longer.

“You’re like my own personal heater!” JR jumped onto the couch, almost sending Petra and her bowl of popcorn flying.

“Yeah,” Petra laughed moving further away for the sake of her popcorn, and to escape Jane’s cold hands, “that’s what I aspire to be.”

“Stop wiggling. I’m freezing.” JR was bundled up in sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt, and a hoodie from one of the colleges she’d been to.

“It’s 60 degrees outside Jane, you shouldn’t be that cold.” There wasn’t even ice outside. Winter in South Florida was just a rollercoaster of temperatures and Petra had long adjusted and accepted the dramatics of living in Miami. Earlier she’d seen a woman in the lobby with a scarf, a scarf!

“Actually, it’s 59 degrees,” JR corrected snuggling closer, seeking more warmth. Petra let her, resigned that her girlfriend was surprisingly cold-blooded and she was doomed to spend the movie overheated, and not in a good way. The hotel had the heater on because it was good business apparently. “And not all of us grew up in the cold.”

“Weren’t you born in New York?”

“We moved when I was nine, I don’t have that immunity anymore.”

“Didn’t you go to law school in New York?”

“Pete.”

“Okay, okay, I’m pressing play now.” Petra reached around her for the remote and the blanket she’d thrown over the couch because she knew JR was going to be suffering through the week of cooler temperatures.

They lapsed into silence as the movie began to play.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how bratty you get in the heat.”

“I don’t get bratty,” Petra exclaimed. She adapted, she adjusted, she sucked it up.

“Mhmm,” JR said around a mouthful of popcorn.

“I don’t,” Petra muttered to herself, she just hated the mugginess and mosquitos, and the way sweaty people rubbed up against her when it really wasn’t necessary.

“Dammit.”

Next to her, JR chuckled.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
